Lamentations secrètes d'un amour impossible
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Gwaine et Merlin profitant d'un moment volé dans la forêt – le tout narré par une spectatrice inhabituelle, qui nous livre en même temps ses espoirs et désillusions. Gwaine/Merlin et Gwapple


Résumé : Gwaine et Merlin profitant d'un moment volé dans la forêt – le tout narré par une spectatrice inhabituelle, qui nous livre en même temps ses espoirs et désillusions. Gwaine/Merlin et Gwapple.

Note de l'auteur :

Rien ne m'appartient, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Voilà donc un nouvel OS mettant en scène Merlin et Gwaine. Le format est un peu particulier, car on passe d'une narration à la première personne à un point de vue plus général un peu plus loin dans l'histoire. La narratrice est, de plus, assez spéciale. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lamentations secrètes d'un amour impossible

J'étais seule. Terriblement seule.

C'était la première fois que je ressentais une telle solitude. Une solitude cruelle et déchirante, de laquelle je savais que je ne pourrai jamais me remettre. Mon cœur déjà fragilisé ne cessait de se fissurer alors que s'écoulaient les minutes les plus longues de ma courte vie.

Seule.

Seule et abandonnée. Abandonnée par l'homme en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Il était devenu pour moi en si peu de temps un confident, un ami, un pilier solide auquel je savais que je pouvais me rattacher. Je lui avais confié ma vie, ma destinée. Et je pouvais désormais pleinement considérer cette cruelle erreur qui me coûterait certainement la vie. Comme avais-je pu lui faire confiance, l'aimer, désirer le posséder, le laisser me tenir au creux de ses paumes ? Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement. Et j'avais souhaité que cela dure éternellement.

Mais à présent je n'étais que spectatrice du triste acte se jouant juste devant moi.

Gwaine.

Son nom était Gwaine. C'est ainsi que ses amis l'appelaient. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit. A vrai dire, il ne m'avait jamais réellement parlé. Parler étais visiblement bien loin de ses idées premières lorsque nous nous retrouvions tous les deux.

Gwaine. Mon cher Gwaine.

Je pouvais encore sentir ses doigts parcourir ma peau, se glisser tendrement sur mon corps en une délicatesse m'ayant toujours surprise. Qui aurait pu songer qu'un homme comme lui, un chevalier, pourrait faire preuve d'une telle tendresse ? J'en étais la première surprise.

Et quelle joie de frissonner alors que sa peau touchait la mienne en une chaleur réconfortante et protectrice. C'était le paradis. Un paradis éternel et indestructible. Un paradis que je ne pensais jamais voir un jour disparaître. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant j'étais à présent une spectatrice privilégiée de toute la tendresse et l'adoration que pouvait exprimer cet homme. Et mon cœur s'émiettait progressivement à la certitude que je n'en étais plus la réceptrice principale.

Comment aurais-je pour penser qu'il s'éloignerait un jour de moi pour se retrouver dans les bras de celui qu'il étreignait actuellement ?

Merlin.

Ce sorcier, ce magicien, cet homme capable de tant de choses extraordinaires. Cet homme m'avait tout d'abord fasciné. Je ne pouvais me lasser des démonstrations de magie qu'il effectuait à la demande de Gwaine. Mais désormais je ne pouvais ressentir pour lui qu'une haine tenace. Une haine qui causerait très certainement ma perte.

Je les voyais très clairement s'étreindre de plus belle, les lèvres de Gwaine parcourant la peau du sorcier. Les deux amants étaient enlacés en une danse continuelle dont la chaleur croissante réchauffait leurs corps très certainement transis. Transis par le froid mais aussi par ce désir qui s'échappait de leur peau en une vague continuelle me tuant progressivement.

Je ne pouvais me détacher de cette scène qu'on aurait pu croire tirée d'un rêve.

Nous n'étions qu'à quelques kilomètres de Camelot. Et pourtant, la végétation luxuriante nous entourant donnait une impression fugace d'un paradis lointain. Je pouvais sentir les rayons du soleil percer au travers des branches des arbres pour caresser ma peau. Cet effleurement continuel était certes bien agréable. Mais mon corps me criait de rechercher un tout autre type de contact. Contact dont je serai désormais pour toujours dépourvue. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter une telle désillusion ?

Leurs corps se mouvaient toujours en une valse saccadée, une pellicule de sueur recouvrant leur peau.

La lueur passant au travers des branches des sapins nous entourant venait projeter des particules de lumières çà et là. Mais là n'était pas le spectacle le plus fascinant. De ma position je pouvais observer sans détour le dos de Gwaine, sur lequel ruisselaient lentement les gouttes tombantes de la cascade sous laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Aurais-je pu dans une autre vie devenir une de ces gouttes ? Etre composée de milliard de molécules d'eau et découvrir la peau de cet homme en glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale ? Ou peut-être aurais-je choisi un chemin plus aventureux afin d'être capturé par ces lèvres pâles avant que je ne me disperse contre le visage du sorcier. Oh comme j'enviais désormais cette eau étincelante, dans laquelle la lueur du soleil se reflétait de manière éblouissante.

Si la situation avait été différente, j'aurais peut-être pu rouler jusqu'à cet eau jaillissante, afin de me baigner dans cette dernière, et de la laisser noyer et purifier mon chagrin. Peut-être aurai-je l'occasion de tenter une délivrance, une catharsis plus tard. Pour l'heure mon corps, mon cœur et mon esprit souffraient encore trop.

Les deux amants ne semblaient de plus guère remarquer ma présence. Leurs soupirs étaient de plus en plus sonores, alors qu'ils se laissaient emporter par le désir les habitant. Avais-je déjà disparu de leurs pensées ? Gwaine devait pourtant se souvenir de m'avoir emportée avec lui dans cette escapade, n'est-ce-pas ? M'avait-il donc déjà oublié ? Ce sorcier qu'il serrait à présent lui avait-il jeté un sort afin de me rendre invisible ?

Je pouvais voir ses mains s'agripper, griffer le dos de Gwaine, tandis que ses jambes se nouaient autour de la taille du chevalier. Leur étreinte ne s'arrêtait plus, et piétinait de plus belle mon cœur qui n'était pourtant plus que lambeaux. Je me sentais mourir, disparaître, m'évaporer dans ces émotions négatives et cette déchirure mortelle. Oui, mourir. Peut-être cela était-il préférable, après tout. Je n'aurais plus à endurer cette terrible réalité. Et cela me permettrait de ne plus songer à lui.

A lui seul…

* * *

Gwaine haletait, son souffle erratique franchissant sa bouche en un feulement bref et presque inaudible. Ses lèvres continuaient de déposer une myriade de baisers sur la clavicule de son amant tandis que son bassin se mouvait toujours en un rythme effréné. Il pouvait sentir Merlin se cambrer contre lui. Le corps du jeune homme était secoué de soubresauts incontrôlés, sa peau créant de délicieux frémissements que Gwaine venait cueillir du bout des lèvres.

Délicieux.

C'était le seul mot qui traversait actuellement l'esprit du chevalier. Merlin était délicieux. Il avait un goût à la fois amer et sucré. Un goût d'hydromel et de fruits des bois. Un goût de Merlin, tout simplement. Un goût qu'il venait à préférer à celui pourtant divin d'une pomme. Ce goût merveilleux se mêlait à celui de l'eau, fraiche et claire, tombant toujours en une chute discontinue. Elle glissait sur la peau de Merlin, créant une couche aqueuse les enrobant tous les deux. Des gouttes toujours plus nombreuses rencontraient les lèvres de Gwaine, s'insérant entre ces dernières, rendant glissants leurs échanges alors que le chevalier capturait avec une ardeur renouvelée la bouche du plus jeune. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent presque aussitôt, goûtant cette eau pure, jouant avec ces particules aqueuses.

Les doigts de Gwaine balayèrent le cou du jeune homme, effleurant sa nuque, lui arrachant aussitôt un grognement. Mais il ne s'arrêta point-là. Il partit ensuite à la découverte de cette chevelure qu'il savait douce, et pourtant actuellement terriblement humide. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les mèches trempées, massant le cuir chevelu de celui en qui il continuait d'aller et venir par mouvements cadencés.

Leurs corps tout entier ruisselaient de cette eau fraiche. Aucun des deux ne ressentait pourtant un quelconque malaise. La chaleur du soleil réchauffait leur peau, et les caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient ne faisaient rien pour abaisser la température.

Prit d'un nouvel élan de désir, Gwaine quitta un instant les lèvres de son amant, descendant dans son cou pour poser ses lèvres sur la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme, passant une langue joueuse sur cette dernière.

-Gwaine, je t'en prie !

Merlin arrivait peu à peu à son point de non-retour. Gwaine le savait. Il pouvait également sentir le désir être prêt à exploser dans son propre corps. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à tout abandonner. Cette étreinte autant appréciable qu'inattendue était trop délicieuse pour se terminer aussi vite.

Calmant les mouvements de son bassin, il sourit au grognement de son jeune amant. Ce dernier protestait visiblement contre sa nouvelle résolution. Mais qu'importe. Il saurait le récompenser pour sa patience. Approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille gauche de Merlin, il s'amusa des frissons que provoquait son souffle à cet endroit qu'il savait si sensible.

-Du calme…

Mais être calme n'était visiblement pas dans les possibilités actuelles du sorcier. Tentant de s'échapper de la poigne ferme le retenant contre la paroi rocheuse, il mouvait son bassin à un rythme irrégulier, comme s'il avait peine à retenir son désir.

Et Gwaine sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt que se rendre face à cette ardeur si désirable.

Mordillant l'oreille de Merlin, il réajusta sa prise dans le dos du jeune homme avant de donner un coup de bassin, puis deux, regagnant ensuite le rythme qu'il avait abandonné précédemment.

Fermant les yeux, il vint poser son front contre celui de son amant, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. De l'eau fraiche tombait toujours sur eux, se mêlant à la sueur de leur étreinte. Ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir cette eau glisser entre leurs corps, jusqu'à cette jonction les rejoignant intimement.

Gwaine ne parvenait plus à retenir ses soupirs et gémissements, et tentait tant bien que mal de cueillir ceux s'échappant des lèvres de Merlin. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas être découverts. Mais l'intensité de leurs ébats ne les aidait pas à garder le silence.

-Merlin…

A bout de souffle, le désir déformant son visage, Gwaine glissa sa main toujours ancrée dans les cheveux du jeune homme vers le torse de ce dernier. Il s'émerveilla un instant de ce corps ferme, et de cette peau si douce. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les gouttes roulant de plus belle entre leurs corps, les forçant à se faufiler entre son pouce et son index, avant de descendre bien plus bas.

Empoignant fermement le membre jusqu'à présent délaissé, et pourtant bel et bien réveillé, qui reposait sur le ventre de Merlin, Gwaine ne perdit pas de temps et établit aussitôt un rythme soutenu, similaire à celui imposé par ses hanches. S'ils devaient se perdre dans cette délicieuse extase qui s'annonçait, alors autant qu'ils se perdent ensemble. Se perdre…ou plutôt se retrouver. Et se joindre dans un paroxysme qui n'allait désormais plus tarder. Et qui commençait même déjà…

Le nez dans le cou de son jeune amant, Gwaine mordit l'épaule de ce dernier pour calmer le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Le désir habitant son corps venait d'exploser en une myriade de frissonnements et de vagues de désir incontrôlables. Il sentait Merlin se cambrer contre lui en une jouissance égale et conjointe, tandis que le jeune homme se libérait en un râle rauque.

Le chevalier savait qu'autour d'eux la magie de son amant explosait en particules lumineuses –particules qu'il avait tant de fois observé à la suite de leurs ébats. Il pouvait également en sentir les effets sur son corps. Des frissonnements étrangers et pourtant terriblement familiers galopaient sur son dos, son torse, ses avant-bras…

Relevant la tête, il vint poser son front contre celui de Merlin, plongeant dans ces pupilles si bleues alors qu'il glissait hors du corps du jeune homme. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent sans un mot durant de longues secondes. L'eau fraiche continuait de les recouvrir, ruisselant sur leurs visages, sur leurs bouches entrouvertes alors qu'ils tentaient l'un comme l'autre de regagner une respiration calme.

Puis, comme l'eau jaillissant brusquement du sol, un rire retentit. Un rire chaud, grave. Un rire s'échappant de la gorge du plus âgé des deux. Un rire qui fut bientôt rejoint par celui de son cadet. Une hilarité commune qui témoignait des sentiments tendres que partageaient ces deux jeunes gens. Un rire qui se perdit entre les feuillages des arbres, et qui fut couvert par le grondement de la cascade….

* * *

Mes funestes pensées me donnèrent l'opportunité de ne plus songer durant de longs instants à la scène qui se déroulait toujours plus loin. Et ce détachement temporaire me permit d'être surprise par la paume qui me souleva brusquement.

Mon cœur battant à la chamade, je reconnus instantanément cette main. Cette main m'ayant tant de fois cajolée, caressé, cette main que j'accusais de m'avoir oublié. Gwaine ! Il se souvenait de ma présence. Enfin !

Avait-il changé d'avis ? Allait-il oublier ce sorcier pour me choisir, moi et moi seule ? Je voyais son visage m'observer pensivement, tandis que son pouce parcourait fermement ma peau. Ses yeux reflétaient un bonheur sincère, et un contentement comme je n'en n'avais jamais observé. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il ne m'aimait pas…Pas réellement. Ce sorcier avait fait ressortir chez lui tellement plus d'émotions que je n'en eu été capable.

Gwaine…

Mes idées noires envahirent à nouveau mon esprit, me projetant de manière brusque loin de ce monde que je haïssais de plus en plus. Loin de…

Je ne sentis que les lèvres de Gwaine effleurer ma peau, avant que tout ne disparaisse, et que je plonge dans un trou noir sans fond. Puis…plus rien.

Moi, une pomme. Une pauvre pomme pourtant pleine d'espoir et de sentiments, venait de finir entre les mains du seul homme que j'avais un jour aimé.

Gwaine…

* * *

Gwaine mordit avec appétit dans la pomme qu'il avait soigneusement empaqueté le matin même. La douceur du fruit lui permettrait certainement de combler son estomac qui criait famine. Mais il savait qu'il allait falloir bien plus qu'une simple pomme pour combler son esprit, son corps, et ce désir qui renaissait encore et toujours. Sa langue vint capturer le jus du fruit qui coulait déjà sur ses lèvres, à l'endroit exact où celles de Merlin s'étaient déposées quelques secondes plus tôt.

Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque son regard vint à nouveau se déposer sur la silhouette du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier profitait toujours de cette cascade tombant dans une mare dont la profondeur leur permettait toutes les bêtises possibles sans pour autant risquer de s'y noyer. Le sourire de Gwaine se fit plus taquin. Toutes les bêtises, oui. Et quelles bêtises !

Les rouages de son esprit tournaient déjà à plein régime, tentant de déterminer de quelle manière délicieuse il allait dès son retour dans l'eau amener Merlin au point de non-retour.

Son cerveau fut d'ailleurs peut être légèrement trop actif. En effet, Gwaine fut soudainement confronté à un dilemme terrible et pour le moins dérangeant. Sa pomme n'était pas encore terminée, et pourtant son corps réclamait déjà un nouveau contact avec le jeune homme se prélassant toujours dans l'eau fraiche. Peut-être devait-il être patient, et prendre le temps de terminer cette pomme si savoureuse avant de rejoindre son amant. Mais Gwaine n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Et la promesse des étreintes à venir était tellement plus attrayante.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu considérer avant de rencontrer Merlin…Quelque chose de simple, et pourtant d'étonnant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la clairière était à nouveau habitée par les souffles des deux amants, exprimant un désir tendre et commun.

Et au milieu des vêtements éparpillés sur le rivage, reposait sur la tunique de Gwaine une pomme à moitié dévorée. Une pomme ayant connu durant un bref instant un amour pur, avant d'être rattrapée par la dure réalité. Après tout, comment une telle romance entre un homme et un fruit pouvait-elle durer ? Surtout lorsque le fruit en question était en compétition avec un jeune homme comme Merlin…

Ce fut ainsi que finit cette pomme utopiste. Mais pour les deux hommes se perdant de plus belle dans une nouvelle étreinte, cela ne faisait que commencer….

FIN

* * *

Je ne sais plus exactement ce qui m'a donné l'idée de cette pomme utopiste, mais l'idée ne voulait plus me lâcher…jusqu'à ce que j'écrive les premières lignes de cette histoire. Je suis ravie d'être arrivée au bout de cet OS, qui m'a tout de même donné du fil à retordre.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Personnellement j'aurais surtout aimé être à la place de la pomme en question afin de pouvoir assister à tout cela. Mais n'ayant pour le moment pas le pouvoir de me transformer en fruit, je ne peux qu'essayer d'imaginer cette scène.

N'hésitez-pas à me faire pas de ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
